


【米英】在云端／Over the Clouds

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英-他加深了那个吻，心情轻松得仿如身在云端。——事实上他也确实身在云端。在属于自然的蓝天和属于人类文明的钢铁躯壳共同包围下，与他心爱的英国人一同，在云端穿行。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 5





	【米英】在云端／Over the Clouds

有那么一瞬间，他觉得他快要消失了。

日光投进机舱，给座位旁的窗户镶上淡金色的光圈，他那亚麻金色的短发和白皙脸颊就这样被强光勾勒出不太真实的轮廓。

那光线也映在他的眼珠上，晶莹通透得像两颗低温的绿色玻璃球。

就在那个瞬间，他的身影变得有些透明，像会融化进那光芒里似的。

——不。别。

飞机舱因为气流的影响起了小颠簸。

原先还翘着嘴角轻哼着不知名曲调的英国人停下手中的动作，注意到身旁青年凝固的视线，他侧过头来：「美国？」

美国人有一瞬间的迟疑。

英国把缝制中的毛绒泰迪熊放在身前的小桌板上，声音和绿眼睛里满是迷惑：「喂，你在发什么呆？」

美国这下才回过神来：「唉？我在看外面的云，」很快接上后半句，「——和你。」

英国一愣，撇撇嘴回答：「哦。」嘴角又悄悄往上抿起几度，衬着窗外的蓝天和棉花糖似的厚云朵，表情比刚才明显多了几分生气。

他看起来心情很好。

美国于是也高兴起来，他嘿嘿一笑，换来英国一句压抑不住笑意的「笨蛋，笑得傻乎乎的。」

美国青年也不反驳，他看着英国人给泰迪熊绑上黑白底色的领结，接着又从随身单肩包里翻出一个新的材料包。

「我以为你已经完工了。这是打算做多少个泰迪熊？」

「两个。刚才那个是给普鲁士的，这个给德国。」

「哦——」美国拖长了语调，「还以为你跟德国最近会比较尴尬。」

「说什么呢。我是那么没气度的人吗？」英国给他送上一个没什么杀伤力的眼神。美国心想，这个问题大概要分情况。

「人家特地邀请我们去啤酒节，见面礼总要准备的吧。」

「普通人不会送亲手制作的泰迪熊当见面礼，」美国随口答，用手指戳了戳那毛绒绒的泰迪熊，心想这上挑的嘴角线条确实挺像那位银发的日耳曼青年。

「哼，」英国翻了个白眼，「这可是用金钱也无法获取的限定产品。」

「好吧，必须承认这很有诚意。」

「是你太没有诚意了，普通人才不会厚着脸皮——两手空空就去赴约。」

「证明我们都不是普通人，」美国人没脸没皮地接过话茬，「再说，德国兄弟家的啤酒节嘛……对我来说最大的吸引力是那些五花八门的德式香肠，啊，还有普鲁士特制的烤乳猪脚和黄油土豆泥，味道太神奇了！」

「普鲁士啊，」英国若有所思地停顿了片刻，「那个不需要工作的家伙过得还真充实。」

「哈哈，」美国合上电脑屏幕，手指不经意地敲敲桌沿，「他那样子德国他们才放心吧？过得充实健康就很好。」

「哼……他专心研究的那些食物可跟健康没有多大关联。」

「比起某些看到啤酒就眼睛发亮的人健康多了。」英国忍不住脸一红。美国见目的已经达到，话锋一转：「你就当作连我的份一起送了吧？来自英国的手工艺作品当见面礼，就算是那个严厉的德国也不会挑剔的。」他捏了捏英国的手指，又眨眨眼睛，对方干脆低下头不说话。

美国人注视着英国人脸上不断变换的小情绪。那张脸比刚才更红了，在阳光下像镶上金色光芒的小苹果，气流带来的小颠簸让他的发梢轻轻抖动起来，扬起一点带光的浮尘。

美国禁不住又笑：「总之这趟航程你大概闲不下来。」

英国朝他眯起眼睛：「你才是没闲过吧？登机之后电脑屏幕的画面就切换得飞快。我都快怀疑是不是哪片海域上的美国军舰又开始活跃了。」语气里多少夹带着嘲讽，可能还有些担忧。

「我家的军舰向来很活跃，」美国人耸耸肩，然后把屏幕转向英国人——那是有着闪亮黑色光泽和流畅线条的新款轿车。

「我在看这个，奔驰最近推出的‘海鸥之翼’。你看，垂直升降车门，搭配的却是1957年的复古造型，还有这个白色方向盘也设计得很妙。」

「你又打算买车了？」英国皱起眉头，在说「又」的时候特地加重了语气。

美国重新把屏幕调正：「想去看看实物，不过这个造型对我来说太奢侈了。」

「你家车库的收藏品可证明不了这番说辞。」英国翻了个白眼。他重新拿起针线继续他的手工见面礼，并给出属于年长国家的谆谆教导：「理性消费，谨慎引发不必要的信贷危机。」也许是想起几十年前被美国连累的某次金融危机旧体验，他的脸颊看上去有点气鼓鼓的。

「哈哈。」美国又笑了，他觉得英国刚才那副努力装作威严的模样真是可爱极了。

当然，这时又重新捏着针线专心缝制泰迪熊的神情也很可爱，还有总是把衣装收拾得整齐干净的坚持也很可爱。

诸如此类，都是些几百年前不会涌上脑海的感想。

大概从什么时候开始产生这类情感的呢。美国漫无边际地回忆，以前的我都在想些什么呢。

夕阳下牵着手漫步在回家路上的时候？觉得应该让这个类似兄长的人引领着走下去。

学会何为政治和军事、身高体格都超越这个人的时候？只觉得自豪又得意，满心琢磨着这些都是我变强的征兆。

在大雨中朝他举起燧发火枪的那个时候呢？满脑子都是我的世界不止步于你划下的这条界线，自由，我要拥有更多的自由。

——全是和现在截然不同的情感。

这些觉得他有点罗嗦、罗嗦得可爱，有点古板、古板得优雅漂亮，想要他留在身旁、也想注视他的情感，还有情欲，都是什么时候产生的呢。

是那场战争结束后，坐在军营篝火旁突然想念这个人制作的橘皮果酱的时候；还是在那场世界大战里，远远看着他在沙尘里强忍疼痛、用力咬住嘴唇的倔强模样时；又或者是被西部风沙吹拂得脸颊发痛的那一年，突然回忆起几百年前他在树荫下温柔水润的眼睛和笑容呢。

那时候的笑容也像此刻一样。他的嘴角温柔地抿着，在阳光照射下覆上一层光，安静得像会融化进那光芒里似的。

时光在走。时光明明已经走过几百年。

「……国？美国？」

英国的声音再次把年轻国家从思绪中拉回，他敲了敲美国身前的桌面，「你今天怎么回事？一直在走神。」

「哦，」美国回过神来，「只是突然想到一些——跟你有关的事。」

「哈，」英国青年随手捋了捋耳侧的头发，「这个答案的范围未免太广了。」他饶有兴致地仰起下巴，双眼凝视着美国。

美国人迎着那眼神扬起嘴角，镜片下的蓝眼睛比刚才亮了些。英国耳朵后面似乎沾上了小小的棉絮，他很自然地伸手帮对方拂掉：「我在想，难得一起搭头等舱，又没有其他人在场，你会不会介意我——稍微妨碍你的工作进度呢？」他说着捧起年长国家小巧的下巴，用拇指和食指轻轻捏住。

英国人嘴上哼了声，没有躲开美国人的亲昵动作：「你拐弯抹角地说这么一堆话，只是想证明你此刻正闲得不得了吧。」

「对。」

「笨蛋……哪里有成熟大国该有的样子。」有着好看绿眼睛的青年咕哝着。他想了想，放下手中的缝纫用具，慢慢地把身体朝体格壮实的青年倾斜过来，脸上表情似笑非笑：「简直幼稚鬼。」

「哦，那么你会满足幼稚鬼的小小请求吗？」年轻国家显然不在意对方那褒贬夹杂的称呼，他的手指往上移动，略为粗糙的指腹开始摩挲年长国家的嘴唇，后者顺从地闭上眼睛。

美国人的亲吻缓缓落在英国人的嘴唇上，缓慢地碾磨。他的另一只手很快也探过来，抚上年长国家的耳窝、脖颈和锁骨——都是些别人碰触不到的地方。

美国半眯着眼睛看英国紧闭的眼睑。他的掌心和唇舌间全是属于年长国家的触感，清爽的细密的，还夹着若隐若现的一丝红茶香气，熟悉且真实无比——我该趁现在亲个够。

他这么想着加深了那个吻，心情轻松得仿如身在云端。

——事实上他也确实身在云端。

在属于自然的蓝天和属于人类文明的钢铁躯壳共同包围下，与他心爱的英国人一同，在云端穿行。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 穿插了一点对东西兄弟的描述。关于德国啤酒节(Oktoberfest)：德国每年秋季都会举行的、长达16-18天的传统美食娱乐盛宴，各家啤酒厂商这个时期也会极其活跃。欧洲其他国家、美洲和亚洲也有很多酒店和组织会举行同名庆祝。以前参加过几次，挺好玩的。
> 
> 2\. 终究是在国际航班上，行为很检点的两个体面人(……)


End file.
